Love To Ice Prince
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Chanyeol tidak tahu jika pemuda mungil yang membuatnya merasakan debaran jantung itu merupakan teman barunya.. Akan tetapi, ia tidak yakin apa ia mampu mendapatkannya? CHANBAEK/ REMAKE FF SASUNARU/ BOYSLOVE
1. Chapter 1

**__ Love To Ice Prince __**

Pairing : CHANBAEK! Slight HunHan, KaiSoo

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance / Drama

Warning : BOYSLOVE! BOYXBOY! AU, school-life, Typo's, OOC, cerita pasaran tapi bukan Plagiat!

.

.

.  
a/n : Sebenernya ff ini sebelumnya SasuNaru main cast nya, dan gua ganti jadi Chanbaek! Dan ff ini murni buatan gua! ff kedua yang gua tulis awal2 nyiba nulis, tahun 2013 di grup..dan ff ini berjumlah 12 chap, dan aku ubah jadi 6 chap biar cepat tamat/? :"3

.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**

 **/ JANGAN DIBACA! /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-sshi, ini aku buatkan masakan khusus untukmu, terimalah"

"Chanyeol-sshi, apa kau mau makan siang bersama ku siang ini? Aku sudah membuatkan masakan khusus untukmu. Ayo, makan bersamaku"

"Tidak, dengan ku saja! Aku dengar kau menyukai segala bentuk makanan yang berkaitan dengan pisang. Aku sudah buatkan cake pisang khusus untukmu"

Aishh, dasar monster penjilat! Apa-apaan mereka itu? Mereka pikir aku tak tahu, jika mereka hanya ingin merasakan harta kekayaan ayahku?! Ck, aku benci mereka. Mereka semua sam! Tak ada yang tulus mau menjadi temanku.  
Aishh, dimana-mana penjilat, bermuka dua, AKU BENCI PENJILAT.

Srettt

"E-ehh? Chanyeol-sshi kau mau kemana?"

"Chanyeol-sshi"

Ck, dasar monster penjilat. Aku muak melihat muka itu. Cih, aku benar-benar muak. Aku butuh ketenangan, ya ketenangan dan satu-satunya tempat yang dapat membuatku tenang adalah ATAP SEKOLAH.

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju atap sekolah. Kubuka kenop pintu, suara derit pintu terdengar ditempat yang begitu sepi ini. Setelahnya aku langsung disambut oleh udara sejuk. Angin yang menerpaku membuat rambutku yang tertata rapi jadi sedikit berantakan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pagar pembatas. Seraya menikmati hembusan lembut angin yang menyapu kulitku, aku memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih jika mereka saja tidak melihatku sebagai 'diriku'? Mereka selalu saja melihatku dengan nama Margaku. Ukh, kadang aku benci harus hidup diantara kekayaan yang berlimpah. Ingin sekali aku menjadi orang biasa. 'Tunggu! Orang biasa ya?', pikirnya.

 **\- e)(o -**

Seulas seringai terpampang diwajah tampannya. Diraihnya gadget hitam nya, lalu menghubungi orang kepercayaan nya. Suara nada tersambung terdengar.

[ Moshi-moshi, Chanyeol-sshi. Ada apa Tuan menghubungiku?]

"Aku ingin kau mendaftarkan aku disekolah yang lain"

[ Maaf, maksud Tuan?]

Memutar bola mata, Chanyeol mendengus bosan, "Ck, aku ingin keluar dari para penjilat itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan aura membunuh.

[ O-ohh, begitu. Baiklah, ingin saya daftarkan dimana? ]

"Aku ingin kau daftarkan aku disekolah XoXo"

[ Lho? Tuan itu kan sama saja, dan lagi tempat itu sangat jauh dari sini ]

"Ck, aku belum selesai berbicara. Lagipula memang kenapa? Aku bisa menyewa kos-kosan"

[ A-ah, Maaf Chanyeol-sshi ]

"Hm"

[ La-lalu tugas saya apa lagi, Tuan?]

"Kau belikan aku beberapa perlengkapan, nanti aku akan mengirimkan mu e-mail apa saja yang harus kau beli"

[ Ba-baik Tuan ]

Tutt Tutt Tutt

Setelah sambungan terputus, cepat-cepat ia mengirim e-mail kepada bawahannya. Setelah diyakini sukses segera saja remaja berambut hitam itu merebahkan dirinya pada kursi panjang yang terdapat di situ. Tidak lama iris Onyx itupun tertutup oleh kelopak putih.

_ Mansion Park _

Sebuah mobil mewah baru saja memasuki gerbang bercat hitam itu. Lalu, memarkirkan mobil sport biru itu dibagasi dekat halaman rumah. Setelah itu Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki mension mewah tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan segala sapaan dari para maidnya. Ia langsung saja berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristihat, namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika suara yang amat familiar ditelinganya mengintrupsinya. Tanpa membalikkan badan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dianak tangga.

"Tuan Chanyeol"

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah, ya, semua sudah saya urus, Tuan"

"Hm~, lalu?"

"Ah, itu Tuan semua perlengkapan yang Tuan pesan ada diatas tempat tidur, Tuan" jeda sebentar, "- dan Tuan sudah bisa mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran lusa, dan ini alamat tempat tinggal selama tuan berada disana" diserahkannya secarik kertas berbentuk persegi. Membalikan badan, diambilnya kertas itu, lalu setelahnya beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Menghela nafas, Kasper-nama bawahan Chanyeol- sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Tuan mudanya, persis seperti Tuan besar. Lalu, setelahnya dilangkahkan kakinya meningggalkan tempat itu.

.

.  
"Hm, jadi aku akan tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu? Hm, tak masalah selama aku bisa terbebas dari para penjilat itu" diliriknya tumpukan yang terdapat diatas ranjang king sizenya.

"Is show time"  
lirihnya, menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.  
 **\- e)(o -**

.

.  
Di minggu pagi hari yang cerah, dimana orang-orang menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga, kekasih atau bahkan digunakan untuk bersantai ditengah-tengah ranjang yang empuk, dengan ditemani oleh bantal dan guling. Ya, seperti itulah yang sedang dilakukan oleh aktor kita yang tampan ini. Bisa dilihat diatas ranjang double sizenya seorang pemuda sedang bergelung dengan nyaman tanpa mengetahui bahwa terik mentari sudah mulai menyinari bumi. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda berkulit putih itu sama sekali tak peduli.

KRING KRING KRING

Srett Tep KRI-

"Dasar pengganggu.. Nghh" gumam pemuda jangkung seraya meregangkan otot-otot kakunya. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya iris onyx itu agar terbiasa dengan cahaya mentari yang menyengat ke matanya.

Diedarkannya iris obsidian itu, lalu turun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Hahhh, aku lapar" keluhnya. Dibersihkannya sisa-sisa air diwajahnya dengan elap bersih yang menggantung dekat kaca kamar mandi. Lalu, dilangkahkannya kaki berbalut celana pendek itu menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengganjal perutnya yang sedari malam belum diisi semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki dirumah sementaranya ini.

Dibukanya kulkas berwarna putih gading itu, namun kosong. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya beberapa botol wine tak ada makanan bahkan buah ungu atau anggur pun tak ada.

Bruk!

Dibantingnya pintu kulkas itu tanpa berperikulkasan, "Ck, kalau begini bagaimana aku mau makan" diacak-acaknya surai hitam itu gemas. Lalu, mengedarkan pandangan barangkali ada sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal perutnya. Namun, lagi-lagi kosong.

'Entah kenapa saat ini aku ingin membunuh seseorang' batinnya sadis.

"Ck, dasar pengawal tidak berguna! Awas saja, aku hajar kau nanti Kasper!" gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

_ Ditempat berbeda diwaktu bersamaan _

Glek!

'A-aku kok merasa ada aura membunuh yah' batin pria berambut cokelat itu seraya memegang pundaknya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hoi, kau kenapa?"tanya pria berbadan besar-Minhawk.

"Ah, entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak" jawab Kasper ngeri sendiri.

"Ohh, sudahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Ya, semoga saja"

.

.

"Ck, aku tak mungkin pagi-pagi begini memesan makanan delivery. Arghh, Sial! Apa boleh buat aku sendiri yang harus pergi ke minimarket" diraihnya jaket hitam yang tergantung dikursi. Lalu, keluar kamar, dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli makanan. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang terutama gadis-gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda Park itu saat ini menggunakan kaos putih dengan jaket hitam yang menemani sang kaos(?) tanpa dikancing, lalu untuk bawahan dia memakai celana denim berwarna biru gelap. Benar-benar style's. Ditambah wajahnya yang senantiasa tanpa ekspresi (stoick). Namun, seperti biasa pemuda itu tak memperdulikan berbagai tatapan memuja yang ditunjukan padanya. Chanyeol lebih memilih berjalan terus dengan wajah dingin andalannya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Namun, ketika hendak berjalan ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Beruntung ia memiliki pengendalian diri yang tinggi, hingga tubuh jangkungnya tidak ikut terjatuh, seperti halnya sang penabrak.

BRUK

"Auch, sakit" ringis sang penabrak seraya mengelus-elus pantatnya yang mencium aspal dengan tidak elit.

"Ck, Bocah!" Chanyeol hanya melihat tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu sang penabrak untuk berdiri.  
Merasa ada menghinanya pemuda berperawakan mungil itu pun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap sengit pada orang yang sudah berani menghina dirinya bocah.

"Kau Dobi! Jangan seenaknya menghina" teriak Baekhyun menatap sengit pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya yang tidak elit.

"Kau bilang apa, cantik" ucap Chanyeol ingin menatap iris cokelat itu tajam.

"Kau" tunjuk Baekhyun didepan wajah "Jangan seenaknya memanggilku cantik! Aku ini pria!" teriak Baekhyun sewot.

Dipelintirnya tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menunjuk wajahnya dengan tak sopan. Sehingga tubuh mungil itu berada dalam dekapannya.

'Aromanya sangat kekanakan. Tapi, kenapa begitu memabukan?' batin Chanyeol, tanpa sadar mengendus-endus wangi yang mengguar dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Enghh.. A-apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum" teriak Baekhyun memberontak.

Merasa tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukanya Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelintirannya.

"Hm, cantik" Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri dengan wajah memerah.

"DA-DASAR TELINGA DOBI MESUMMMM" teriak Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Disentuhnya dadanya mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terpacu kencang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah sangat merah bahkan menyaingi merahnya kepiting rebus.

"Awas kau Dobi! Kalau ketemu lagi akan aku pastikan kau mati" umpatnya, seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut masih dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan sang pemuda pink tersebut hanya menyeringai senang.

'Menarik' batinya edan. Seraya memasuki minimarket, tanpa buang-buang waktu Chanyeol pun mengambil beberapa makanan lalu setelah dirasa cukup dia pun pergi menuju kasir. Setelahnya pulang kerumah. Sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda ekspresif tadi, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Apalagi setelah menghirup aroma strawberry tadi, sungguh ia sangat menyukai wangi kekanakannya.

.

.

.  
_ Kediaman Byun _

"Dasar pervert! Bodoh! Brengsek! Arghhh aku kesal" teriak Baekhyun, mencengkram surai pinknya gemas. Kedua kaki mungilnya menghentak kesal lantai keramik, melampiaskan emosinya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada dikamarnya. Duduk ditepi ranjang dengan terus mengumpati kejadian tadi. Dan jangan lupakan wajah memerahnya. Membuat wajahnya kian manis.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodohhh!" dihempaskannya tubuh berkulit putih itu. Lalu, ditatapnya langit-langit atap kamarnya seraya mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

'Sial! Kenapa jantungku tak henti-hentinya memompa kencang? Apa aku punya penyakit jantung? Ohh, tidak mungkin! Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan kondisi jantungku ke dokter' batin Baekhyun, ngaco.

Tok Tok Tok

"Baekhyun, kau ada didalam?" tanya pemuda berambut orange kemerah-merahan dari luar.

"Ahh, iya aku di dalam, Hyung!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk ya?" tanpa persetujuan sang empunya kamar Luhan masuk kedalam dengan membawa sesuatu dalam bungkusan plastik ditangannya.

"Kau bawa apa, Lu-Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun, bangun dari tidurannya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk ditepi ranjang double sizenya.

"Ink?" tunjuk Luhan, "Ini, komik terbaru" cengirnya, menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi buku komik itu pada sang adik.

"Ah, untukku?" tanya Baekhyun riang, seraya menerima bungkusan itu setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada sang kakak.

"hmm, sama-sama, Baekkie" diacaknya surai pink sang adik dengan gemas, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Eh? Lu-Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, ketika melihat sang kakak beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Aku mau istirahat dikamar badanku lelah" ucapnya, tanpa berbalik pada sang penanya.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, selamat beristirahat, Hyung!" riang Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Hmmm" gumam Luhan melambai balik. Lalu, menutup pintunya pelan. Meninggalkan tatapan kebingungan yang sang adik layangkan padanya.

"Ada apa dengan, Luhan-Hyung yah? Kok sikapnya tidak ceria seperti biasa?" gumam Baekhyun,namun setelah itu ia pun hanya menggidikkan bahunya, lalu mulai membuka bungkusan tadi dan membacanya.

.

.

.  
 **\- e)(o -**

.

.  
Setelah sampai pria bermarga Park itu pun langsung menyimpan semua belanjaannya pada mesin pendingin, dengan menyisakan beberapa sayuran untuk di olahnya diatas meja. Kelebihannya dalam memasak tak membuat Chanyeol kerepotan untuk memikirkan makan dengan apa. Walau tak begitu mahir dalam memasak, setidaknya untuk memasak semangkuk sup serta daging panggang ia bisa, karena sang Ibu sudah mengajarkannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya. Kurang dari dua jam ia sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Setelah masakannya jadi, Chanyeol membawa semua masakannya diatas meja makan. Dengan segelas jus jeruk. Chanyeol pun mulai melahap makanannya dengan tenang.

BRUK!

Hampir saja Chanyeol tersedak makanannya sendiri ketika dengan tiba-tiba ada suara gaduh yang berasal dari pintu utama mengejutkannya. Merasakan firasat buruk Chanyeol pun beranjak untuk melihat kegaduhan yang terjadi didepan rumahnya. Setelahnya iris Onyx tersebut melebar dengan ngeri melihatnya.

"Kau.."

_ TBC _

Ps : aku publish 2 chap sekaligus heheheh


	2. Chapter 2

**__ Love To Ice Prince __**

Pairing : CHANBAEK! Slight HunHan, KaiSoo

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance / Drama

Warning : BOYSLOVE! BOYXBOY! AU, school-life, Typo's, OOC, cerita pasaran tapi bukan Plagiat!

.

.

.  
a/n : Sebenernya ff ini sebelumnya SasuNaru main cast nya, dan gua ganti jadi Chanbaek! Dan ff ini murni buatan gua! ff kedua yang gua tulis awal2 nyiba nulis, tahun 2013 di grup..dan ff ini berjumlah 12 chap, dan aku ubah jadi 6 chap biar cepat tamat/? :"3

.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**

 **/ JANGAN DIBACA! /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh. Maka sudah dipastikan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini sudah mati sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Chanyeol sendiri tak begitu yakin 'apa permasalahannya.

Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tiba-tiba datang dengan cara menendang pintu-yang-bahkan-belum-genap-satu hari dia menempati rumahnya ini. Sekarang sudah dalam keadaan mengenaskan(?).

Rasanya belum pernah dia begitu menginginkan kematian seseorang. Ditatapnya orang yang ada dihadapannya ini yang dibalas dengan innocentnya oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh, ayolah Park kau ini apa sampai segitunya cuma gara-gara pintu, kau jadi marah begitu" rengekan itu berasal dari seseorang berperawakan sama dengannya, hanya saja dia memiliki wajah lebih muda.

"Hn" tanggap Chanyeol dingin masih dengan menatap dingin pria itu.

"Hahh, oke oke aku akan memperbaikinya, jadi hentikan tatapanmu itu" seru Sehun menyerah. Jujur sebenarnya dia tak bermaksud untuk mendobrak sang pintu hanya saja gara-gara orang 'itu' dia jadi tanpa sengaja malah mendobraknya, seakan-akan sang pintu adalah orang 'itu'.

"Hn" balas Chanyeol seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit menegang gara-gara ulah sang sepupu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang saat ini sedang mengupas buah-buah yang tadi dia bawa.

"Dapur" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuannya. Tanpa memperdulikan sikap sang sepupu Sehun terus mengupas buah jeruk seraya mengingat kejadian 3 jam yang lalu dimana dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang 'menarik' hatinya.

 __flashback on__

 _Seorang pemuda berambut raven itu terlihat sedang memasuki sebuah toko buku,dengan menenteng bungkusan yang berisi buah-buahan untuk sang sepupu yang mulai saat ini tinggal dikota kecil ini._

 _"Hahh, ngomong-ngomong buku edisi dari buku favoritku itu udah ada belum yah" gumamnya pelan seraya melihat-lihat, buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di rak buku. Sampai iris onixnya menemukan buku yang sangat dia inginkan, hanya saja tinggal 1 buah._

 _Diraihnya buku yang tersisa satu buah itu, namun disaat bersamaan buku itu juga ternyata ada yang mengincar._

 _Sebuah tangan putih menyentuh buku yang sama-sama dia pegang itu, dapat Sehun rasakan kulit orang itu sangat lembut. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun menyentuh kulit itu seraya mengelus-elusnya._

 _Lembut, sangat lembut' pikirnya sarap, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan otak mesum Sehun._

 _"HEH, MENEKIN APA-APAAN KAU INI SENTUH-SENTUH AKU" teriak sang pemilik tangan seraya berkacak pinggang._

 _"Ah, maaf ak-" belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, pria yang kira-kira hanya beda satu tahun itu sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu._

 _"Hei, itu buku punya aku tau, ayo balikin" ditariknya buku yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun, namun Sehun mempertahankannya._

 _"Enak saja, ini buku aku yang menemukan duluan tau CUTIE~" ucap Sehun dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya._

 _"A-apa kau bilang menekin? Aku ini pria enak saja kau menyebutku 'cutie'. Sudahlah berikan saja buku itu padaku" seru pemuda keras kepala dengan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada sang buku._

 _"Enak saja. Tidak mau!" tolak Sehun sama-sama keras kepala._

 _Sial! Kalau begini sih bakal panjang urusanya pikir sang pemuda seraya berpikir. Seperti ada lampu yang memberinya jalan keluar, sang pemuda menyeringai lebar._

 _Ditundukkannya kepala bersurai merah keorengannan itu. Dengan tubuh bergetar menahan isak tangis._

 _Sehun yang melihat sang pemuda menundukkan wajah dengan badan bergetar jadi panik sendiri._

 _Disentuhnya pundak yang bergetar itu, "O-oi k-kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun panik. Orang-orang yang sejak tadi berada disitu dan melihat drama picisan itu, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sehun seperti 'Dasar tak bertanggung jawab sudah menangisi pemuda manis' atau 'Berikan saja bukunya kasihankan pemuda manis itu?' dan masih banyak lagi. Dan itu membuat Sehun tidak enak._

 _"Hiks,hiks, kau jahat menekin" lirih sang pemuda masih menundukkan wajahnya._

 _"Aku? jahat? jahat apa?"tanya Sehun heran._

 _"Aku ingin buku itu" tunjuk sang pemuda dengan mata yang sedikit sembab._

 _"A-ah itu..." digigitnya bibir bawahnya seraya menimbang-nimbang apa mesti dia berikan buku ini atau membiarkan orang itu menangis sesuka hatinya dan dia di cap sebagai orang kejam gitu?_

 _'HELL NO! enak saja sudah cukup aku selama ini diperankan jahat hiks hiks miris sekali hidupku dasar author sialan' runtuk Sehun dalam hati._

 _'Kena loh, menekin kekeke' riang sang pemuda tersenyum dalam hati._

 _"Hahh, baiklah ini" diserahkanya buku itu dengan setengah hati._

 _Yang langsung diambil oleh Luhan buku itu " HEH,DASAR BODOH AHAHAHA DASAR MENEKIN BODOH JAA-NE MENEKIN" teriak sang pemuda seraya berlari menuju kasir._

 _"Sial! Hei kurang asem rusa" runtuk Sehun mencak-mencak emosi karena sudah ditipu oleh sang rusa._

 _"Sial, sial, sialllll" gumam Sehun menahan emosinya seraya beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menertawakan kebodohannya._

 _'Awas saja kau Rusa kecil akan ku panggang hidup-hidup kau' batin Sehun edan. Seraya tertawa mengerikkan membuat orang-orang merinding disko berjamaah(?)._

 __flashback off__

"Hahh, sial awas saja kalau aku bertemu lagi akan aku 'makan' dia" ucap Sehun dendam.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang sedikit edan itu. Tanpa memperdulikannya Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2 untuk beristirahat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang sepupu yang penasaran melihat pria dingin itu beranjak pergi.

"Kamar, aku mau istirahat" seru Chanyeol datar.

"Ohh, oke. Eh, Chan, aku menginap yah disini?" izin Sehun seraya merebahkan tubuh atletisnya disofa.

"Hm" gumam Chanyeol, walau begitu Sehun dapat mendengarnya.  
Merasa dapat ijin dari sang empunya rumah, Sehun pun pergi kekamar tamu yang berhadapan dengan kamar sang sepupu.

.

.

.  
_ Kediaman Byun _

"Baekhyun, Luhan ayo makan malam dulu nanti dilanjut lagi baca 'buku' dan nontonnya" seruan yang berasal dari ruang makan itu berasal dari perempuan berparas cantik berambut merah panjang pada sang anak yang sedang membaca 'buku' komik diruang keluarga bersama sang kakak yang sedang menonton acara komedi.

"Ah, iya Eomma" teriak Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari sofa menuju ruang makan "ayo, Hyung" ajaknya kapada sang kakak.

"Hm, Baek" sang kakak pun beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya dia mematikan tv terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Appa, Eomma" sapa Baekhyun riang, sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebrang Nyonya Byun.

Tersenyum lembut Jaejong membalas sapaan sang putra bungsunya "Hai juga sayang, ayo makan" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana Luhan dengan sekolahmu? Dan juga kau Baek?" tanya Tuan Byun kepada sang anak.

"Baik, Appa tak ada masalah" balas Luhan seraya memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Aku juga baik Appa hehehe" riang Baekhyun seraya memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu Appa senang mendengarnya" tanggap Minho lembut.

"Osh, Hehehe"

.

.

.

_ XoXo Senior High School _

Terlihat murid-murid berlalu lalang di sekolah yang tidak besar maupun kecil itu. Berbagai kegiatan tengah dilakukan oleh murid-murid, dari berlari keliling lapangan, seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh sekumpulan pria berpakaian basket, atau bergosip-ria dilorong kolidor seperti para gadis. Atau bahkan mencak-mencak tidak jelas seperti yang dilakukan oleh aktor tampan kita satu ini.

"Ck, dimana sih ruangannya?" gumam Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berkeliling sekolah tak juga menemukan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH". Sampai iris obsidiannya menemukan tempat yang dicarinya.

Segera saja Chanyeol mendatangi ruangan itu untuk menanyakan ruangan mana dia akan menuntut ilmu. Berbagai tatapan yang ditujukkan padanya tak dihiraukannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruangannya membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas itu menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya untuk menyambut sang tamu.

"Silakan masuk" ucapnya lantang seraya mendongakkan wajah berkacamatanya guna melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggunya.

"Permisi" sapa Chanyeol sopan seraya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya pria berumur itu dengan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya yang membentuk piramid.

"Selamat pagi, saya Park Chanyeol murid baru disekolah ini."

"Ahh, kau rupanya murid baru itu" diperhatikannya dengan seksama pemuda Park itu dari atas hingga bawah "jadi kau anak dari keluarga Park itu, hmm kelas mu kelas 2-1 diujung lorong lantai 2" jelasnya.

"Terima kasih" dibungkuknya sedikit badannya lalu beranjak pergi menuju kelas barunya yang berada dilantai 2 itu.

"Ah, kau ikut dia saja" tunjuk sang kepala sekolah pada pria muda, "Kang-sshi kau hari ini mengajar dikelas 2-1 kan ?"

"Ah, Iya Hwang-sshi"

"Nahh, dia anak baru dan akan masuk kelas itu, jadi kau ikuti dia saja Chanyeol-sshi"

"Ah, ya terima kasih"

.

.

.  
 **_ _ e)(o _ _**

"Nah, Chanyeol aku masuk terlebih dahulu setelah ada izin dari ku kau baru masuk yah?" ucap guru tersebut yang ditanggapi 'hn' oleh Chanyeol.

"Pagi anak-anak," ucap guru Kang ceria setelah sampai di mejanya, memperhatikan anak-anak muridnya yang memberi tatapan perhatian.

"Pagi Guru!" teriak seluruh murid kompak, ah tapi sepertinya ada 1 murid berambut pink yang tak memperhatikan kedepan.

"Ah, ini hari yang spesial. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk, Park-sshi" kata guru Kang. Serentak murid-murid yang memperhatikan kata-katanya tadi langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Dan dari sana, muncullah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Berkulit putih, memiliki mata berwarna onyx dan berambut hitam dengan poni di rapihkan keatas. Membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin tampan.

Ia melangkah masuk dan berjalan ke arah sang guru diiringi tatapan wow-tampan-sekali-pemuda-ini dari setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya. Semua gadis di kelas terpesona dan tidak bisa berkata apapun selain memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang sangat sempurna yang sedang berjalan di depan kelas ini. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Park-sshi" ucap guru Kang setelah pemuda itu sampai di sebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya pindahan dari Seoul. Salam kenal" ujarnya datar.

Tiba-tiba Nana yang tersadar dari jerat pesona seorang Park Chanyeol ini langsung berteriak, "Kyaaa! Chanyeol-sshi! Kau tampan sekali!" sambil tersenyum manis, berharap pria tinggi itu menyukai senyumannya.

"Kyaaa, tampannya" teriak murid-murid lainnya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan gadis-gadis tersebut. Matanya menelusuri setiap penjuru kelas, dan tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang melamun di pojok kanan kelas, seorang lelaki berambut pink dan bermata sipit indah. Memiliki pipi bulat di masing-masing wajahnya yang berwarna putih bersih, membuatnya tampak sangat cantik untuk ukuran lelaki. Seorang lelaki yang sudah mengambil hatinya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu kemarin, yang bahkan namanya pun belum diketahuinya. Tanpa Ia sadari, sebuah senyum mulai terbentuk diwajahnya yang tampan, membuatnya semakin tampan saja. Hal ini mengakibatkan para gadis yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi berteriak histeris melihat senyumannya yang mematikan.  
Baekhyun yang sedari tadi asyik melamun dan tidak melihat ataupun mendengar apapun, tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata karena suara teriakan gadis-gadis yang berisik. Ia pun memandang ke arah meja guru, dan melihat ke arah gurunya. Dan setelah Ia melihat siapa orang yang ada di sebelah Guru Kang dan nyatanya sedang menyeringai kepadanya, Ia sangat terkejut.

"DOBI!"

.

.

_ TBC _


	3. Chapter 3

**__ Love To Ice Prince __**

Pairing : CHANBAEK! Slight HunHan, KaiSoo

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance / Drama

Warning : BOYSLOVE! BOYXBOY! AU, school-life, Typo's, OOC, cerita pasaran tapi bukan Plagiat!

.

.

.  
a/n : mohon maaf jika menemukan hal 'Janggal" dalam ff ini...

.

.

.  
 **/ Tidak Suka? /**

 **/ JANGAN DIBACA! /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ DrakKnightSong ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah merasakan perasaan kesal? Atau perasaan malu dan rasa ingin mengulang kejadian yang membuat kita malu agar waktu bisa berputar dan mencegah kejadian sebelumnya? Sepertinya sebagian dari kita pernah merasakannya,kan? Nah,perasaan seperti itu juga sedang menimpa aktor kita satu ini. Ia harus menahan mati-matian agar tak mempermalukan dirinya lagi.  
Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang didesain dengan warna putih itu terdengar suara gelak tawa yang menyakitkan telinga. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang menjadi sepupunya saat ini sedang berguling-guling dilantai seraya memeganggi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Bwuahahaha, kau tahu pfff Chanyeol hahaha itu pfff merupakan kejadian langka sepanjang pfff se-sejarah kamu hahahaha"ucapnya seraya mencoba menahan gelak tawanya.

TWICT

"Pffff hahaha bahkan kau tahu pfff aku saja sampai tak menyangka hahaha"

TWICT

"hahaha seorang Park pfff Chanyeol tidur sambil jalan? ahahahaha pfff lucu sangat lucu ahahaha"gelak nya semakin jadi,tanpa memperdulikan pemuda yang-entah-sudah-berapa-banyak-perempatan-yang ada di atas kepalanya.

TWICT TWICT

"Sehun.."panggilnya dengan suara rendah menandakan dia benar-benar sedang menahan amarah. Dapat dirasakan aura membunuh yang pekat keluar dari tubuhnya,namun,sepertinya pemuda diseberangnya itu tak memperdulikan-ah,lebih tepatnya tak menyadarinya.

"Ahahaha,seorang Park Chanyeol berjalan sambil tidur pfff dan berjalan menuruni tangga? pfff hahh untung saja kau tak jatuh pfff ahahaha coba aku rekam ahahah"

"SEPUPU BODOH AKU BILANG HENTIKANNNN"

 **BRAK BRUK PRANG BRUK GEDEBUK! _Meong!_**

"Hah hah hah kalau kau diam kan enak" ucapnya tenang tak memperdulikan keadaan sang sepupu yang sudah babak belur.

"Auch, kau ini apa-apaan sih bodoh? Sakit tau" bentak Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terkena tembok akibat dilempar Chanyeol.

"Hn, itu salah mu sendiri bodoh" serunya tenang.

"Ck, memang benar kok. Sewaktu aku keluar kamar aku melihat mu menuruni tangga auch dan berbicara sendiri dan pffff kau tau yang lebih buatku terasa lucu?" tanyanya iris onyx memperhatikan pemuda didepannya, yang dibalas delikan tajam.

"Kau seperti sedang memperkenalkan diri dikelas pffff ahahahaha lucu, apa sampai segitunya kau menginginkan pindah? Pffftt auch dan masuk sekolah? Hahaha pffftt oke oke aku berhenti! Jadi, please deh jangan siksa aku lagi, kau memang sepupu durhaka" ringis Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah siap melemparnya dengan kursi.

"Hn" tak mau mendengar ocehan ngawur itu lebih jauh yang menertawakannya, akhirnya Chanyeol pun pergi beranjak menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, ingin membersihkan diri walau masih jam 05:57 tapi karena insiden 'memalukan' itu, membuatnya tak mengantuk lagi.

Dengan terus berjalan, Chanyeol sendiri sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi. 'Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang ganjil, dan lagi kenapa aku merasa nyata ya,mimpinya?' pikirnya, dengan kedua alis yang ditekuk.

"Tapi, kenapa ada anak itu?" gumamnya bertanya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, memikirkan mimpi yang terasa janggal baginya.

"Sial" umpatnya kesal. Seraya berjalan masuk kekamar mandi,ditanggalkannya semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, lalu memasuki bath up.

.

.

.

_ Kediaman Byun _

"PAGI SEMUA" teriakan ceria itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut pink, berkulit seputih porselin,dan memiliki pipi chubby.

"Pagi, sayang" sahut suara lembut yang berasal dari Jaejong tengah mengolesi selai keatas roti panggang.

"Ck, bisa tidak kau tak usah pakai acara teriak-teriak seperti itu, bodoh?" ketus Luhan yang datang dari dapur dengan segelas jus apel ditangannya. Lalu,mengambil posisi duduk disebrang sang ibu, tanpa memperdulikan wajah sang adik yang berubah jadi masam.

"Dasar, Hyung bodoh!" bentak Baekhyun mengembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya.

Cup

Diacaknya surai pink sang bungsu oleh sang ayah, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sayang." sapa sang kepala rumah tangga yang baru bergabung diruang makan. Lalu kedua matanya melirik sang putra bungsunya yang masih diam mematung."lho, Baek ayo sarapan. Apa kau sedang diet?"candanya, yang dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Baekhyun.

Mengambil posisi duduk dekat sang kakak, Baekhyun pun mengambil roti panggang yang sudah diolesi selai strawberry oleh sang ibu. Memakannya dengab perlahan.

Luhan tak memperdulikan sikap manja sang adik, ia memilih cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya, setelahnya dia berdiri. Ingin berangkat ke kampus.

Grekk

Semua pasang mata memperhatikannya,tak terkecuali si bungsu. Semua menatap heran Luhan.

Menaikan alis,"Apa? Ada yang salah?" iris rubbynya melihat satu persatu anggota keluarganya. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan mau-apa-kau?-dan apa-acara-makanmu-sudah-selesai?.

Mendengus pelan, Luhan pun mengambil jusnya lalu menghabiskannya dengan sekali tenggak. Mengusap sisa jus yang tumpah didagunya " Aku, ada jam kuis, dan harus cepat-cepat kekampus,right?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan kompak dari sang ayah,ibu,dan adiknya. Menggelengkan kepala bersurai merahnya itu,lantas ia bergegas melenggang pergi.

'Aku heran kenapa ada keluarga yang kompak begitu?' tanyanya dalam hati heran.

Seperginya Luhan mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan paginya dengan tenang. Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun pun selesai dengan sarapannya,lalu berdiri hendak berangkat kesekolah.

"Appa, Eomma aku pergi dulu" pamitnya, lalu melenggang pergi keluar.

"Hati-hati Baekkie" teriak Nyonya Byun memperingatkan,kadang Jaejong heran dengan sikap sang putra bungsunya,dia cenderung memilih berjalan kaki,padahal dia sudah memiliki sebuah motor,namun dia selalu memilih berjalan kaki. Kalau ditanya kenapa? Pasti jawabannya "Dengan berjalan kaki dipagi hari,tubuh kita akan sehat!" teriaknya dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya keudara.

"hahh, dasar Baek" desah Nyonya Byun pelan.

"Hemmm, udaranya sejukkkkk" teriaknya edan, seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Pagi!" seorang pemuda berteriak menyapanya. Kaki jenjang berlari menghampiri sang sahabat yang melambai padanya. Ditinjunya pelan bahu Baekhyun,setelah sampai dihadapannya.

"Yoo, semangat seperti biasa, Baek?" cengir Jongdae.

"Yoshh! Hehehe" seru Baekhyun,membalas tinjuan pelan sang sahabat dengan pelan.

"Hmm, kau sudah buat pr, Baek?" tanyanya, yang saat ini sedang melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung sekolah yang berjarak 1 blok lagi.

"Sudah dong, hehe" tangannya membentuk huruf ' V ' dihadapan wajah Jongdae.

Menyipitkan matanya, Jongdae menatap curiga "tumben?"tanyanya sangsi.

Bletak!

"Enak saja, aku ini anak rajin!" sebal Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya, meninggalkan Jongdae yang meringis kesakitan karena mendapat jitakan 'sayang' dari sang sahabat.

"Dasar, kau Byun! Tunggu akuuuu" teriak nya,berlari menyusul Baekhyun, namun setelah sampai dibelokan gang dia melihat pemuda mungil itu sedang memperhatikan 'sesuatu' disana. Menaikan alis, Jongdae pun menghampiri sahabatnya.

Pluk

Tepukan pelan, mendarat dipundak sempit itu, "Ada apa?" tanya Jondae heran melihat kedua mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak. Mengikuti arah pandang pemuda mungil itu, namun sama halnya dengan pemuda tersebut Jongdae pun terbelalak tak percaya melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang dibully oleh beberapa seniornya.

Terlihat disana seorang anak yang seumuran dengan mereka, sedang diapit oleh beberapa orang kakak kelasnya.

Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya,lantas kaki jenjangnya menghampiri orang-orang tersebut. Jongdae yang melihat kelakuan nekat Baekhyun hanya mangap-mangap seperti ikan yang kekurangan air. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, ketika orang-orang tersebut menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua.

Tanpa rasa takut pemuda mungil itu pun, melangkah maju lalu berhenti beberapa meter dihadapan orang-orang itu.

"Kalian, lepaskan anak itu" ucap Baekhyun tenang, membuat orang-orang berbadan besar itu pun berbalik untuk menatap sengit dirinya.

"Hehh, kau lagi cantik. Selalu saja mengganggu 'kesenangan' kami" ketus seseorang diantara mereka.

"Cih, kau cari mati Bocah!?" sengit seorang berpostur jangkung.

"Hn, lebih baik kau serahkan dia, atau kau mau merasakan pukulan telakku?" tawar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum mengerikan. Kedua mata cokelatnya melirik 'anak' itu, samar-samar dia bisa melihat bahwa anak itu memiliki rambut raven lepek, berperawakan jangkung, dengan kacamata tebalnya senantiasa menghalangi warna iris matanya.

 _Yakk! pantas saja dia di bully_ , pikirnya miris.

'Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan perawakanya yah?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Lalu digelengkannya kepala pink itu kuat-kuat membuat semua orang yang memperhatikannya, menatap heran.

"Heh, lebih baik kita habisi anak ini, sekalian dua anak itu juga" tunjuknya pada pemuda cupu dan Jongdae yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Ck, itu yang kalian inginkan? Oke, ayo mulai" seringainya, seraya menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ayoo seranggg" teriak orang-orang itu berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Ditangkisnya pukulan seorang pemuda jangkung itu dengan mudah lalu menghajarnya tepat diulu hatinya, sehingga membuat orang itu terpental dan menabrak dinding di belakang pemuda cupu itu. Namun, pemuda itu hanya tenang saja tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae pun sedang disibukkan dengan musuhnya. Tampak Jongdae kewalahan melawan 1 orang bertubuh besar. Melihat Jongdae yang sedikit kewalahan membuat Baekhyun sedikit kasian. Namun, tanpa disadarinya dari arah belakangnya seorang berbadan besar bertatao berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpental beberapa meter, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menahan badannya agar tak jatuh, lalu segera berdiri, dibersihkanya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangan lalu iris cokelatnya melebar ketika matanya melihat sang pemuda cupu itu akan dihajar dari belakang, karena jaraknya cukup jauh membuatnya tak bisa menghampirinya.

"Awas dibelakangmu" teriak Baekhyun, kalap.

Lalu, tersadar dari lamunannya pemuda itupun dengan ,mudahnya menangkis pukulan, dan menghajar orang itu dengan telak dibawah dagunya dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

Baekhyun menatap heran anak itu, 'Kalau dia bisa bertarung untuk apa aku membantunya?' batinnya miris,karena ternyata orang itu lebih hebat bertarung dibanding dirinya.

Terbukti dengan terkaparnya ke3 orang itu, dengan wajah atau tubuh yang tak sedikit pun dia tersentuh. Pemuda itu pun menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu melenggang pergi tanpa memperdulikannya.

Namun, samar-samar dia sempat mendengar gumaman kecil dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Sial, kau bicara apa brengsek?" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Baekhyun, kau tak apa?" tanya Jongdae, membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Lalu, Jongdae pun melihat kearah dimana pemuda itu menghilang. "Arahnya kesekolah kita, Baek. Siapa ya dia? Kok aku gak pernah lihat dia" tanyanya, mengelus dagunya pelan.

"Mana ku tahu!" ketus Baekhyun, lalu melangkah pergi menuju sekolahannya.

"Ck, tak kusangka si cantik itu juga satu sekolah denganku?" gumamnya pelan, yang ternyata pemuda itu adalah Chanyeol, tanpa disadarinya sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dibibirnya yang tipis "Tambah menarik saja"tambahnya.

_ TBC _


End file.
